In general, a portable fan refers to a small-sized fan provided to allow a user to use the portable fan while conveniently carrying and holding the portable fan.
Because intensity of wind is inevitably restricted due to a structural limitation of the small-sized portable fan, the user generates wind by holding the portable fan with his/her hand and positioning the portable fan close to the user's body in order to effectively use the portable fan.
In the case of the portable fan in the related art, the user needs to hold the portable fan to use the portable fan as described above, and as a result, there is a drawback in that both hands cannot be free while using the portable fan.
Meanwhile, in order to solve the drawback, a method of attaching the portable fan to the user's clothes and using the portable fan has been proposed, but in the case of the portable fan in the related art, because a position of an air outlet, through which air is blown, is fixed, there is a problem in that a direction of the air outlet needs to be always considered when fixing the portable fan to the user's clothes.
In addition, the portable fan in the related art may blow air only toward the outside of the clothes in a state in which the portable fan is attached to the clothes, and as a result, there is a practical limitation in effectively removing heat.
Therefore, there is a need for development of a new type of portable fan capable of solving the problems with the portable fan in the related art.